My Name Is
by Sirius I'm Serious
Summary: After the death of Rachel and the loss of Ax to the enemy, the Animorphs have almost given up all hope... that is, until Crayak arrives with a propostion that threatens to pit them against forces even more powerful than the Yeerks... but the rewards are well worth the struggle. Rated T for violence, disturbing concepts and mild language. Takes place at the end of the series.


Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own the Animorphs series (although I DO own most of the books)._

_Even though I highly recommend reading the series before reading this fan fic, you can do whatever you want. Just know that I'm not responsible for confusing you and/or ruining the series for you. So if you don't want to know what happens at the end of the original series… DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT!_

_All righty then. Now that that legal stuff is outta the way, time to get to the main story. For those of you who have just finished the series, you'll remember this ending (or in this case, starting) scene very well…_

_Rated teen for epic violence, disturbing concepts, and mild language._

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**My Name Is…:**

Chapter 1: A Whole New Adventure…:

"Okay." Jake took a deep breath. He looked around the bridge at each of us. At Tobias. At me. "What was it, Marco? 'Crazy, reckless, ruthless decisions'?"

I nodded, wishing I had kept my mouth shut.

There was a dangerous smile on Jake's face.

Rachel's smile.

"Full emergency power to the engines," Jake said. "Ram the Blade ship."

As I heard the engines begin to power up, the lights went dark, just like how our lives were most likely going to be in a few seconds.

I heard Menderash confirm Jake's command in a controlled voice, but not one that entirely covered up the fact that he was ready to pee his pants. "Full emergency power to the engines. Prepare to engage." In the dim light from the opposing vessel, I saw him look at each one of us in turn, grim acceptance etched into his face. "It has been… a privilege… to stand beside all of you to the very end."

I shook my head and gave what I hoped was a convincing laugh. "What's with the depression, dude? We're gonna be fine."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whipping around, I saw that Jake was looking at me with utter despair in his eyes. That's when I knew.

We were going to die.

Menderash began to count, and I wished to God that he would stop, that I could live out the rest of my life. "Contact with the Blade ship in three… two… one… go."

The _Rachel's_ engines exploded, blowing us forward to meet our fate.

Just as we were about to hit the Blade ship, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the life leave my friends' eyes. I was so scared, I couldn't think of a single joke without barfing up whatever freeze-dried food I'd had just a few hours ago.

I wish dried tuna casserole hadn't been my last meal.

My eyes were still closed, waiting for the collision. When I waited for a full ten seconds, I snapped them open. What the heck was going on?

I realized that the _Rachel_ was no longer moving. The engines were lit up, but they had no power. Looking around, I saw that all of my fellow shipmates were also looking around confused.

Had time stopped?

I looked up, and shouted at the top of my lungs, "What is going on? Ellimist? What are you up to now? We're trying to squash a major badie!"

A laugh sounded. But not the Ellimist's. The very sound filled me with even more dread, if that was possible.

And then… he appeared.

Crayak.

The most evil creature… machine… thing… in the entire universe.

"YOU!" Jake roared, lunging towards him.

Crayak merely laughed again as Jake slipped right through him, landing hard on the other side.

"Why, Jake? Aren't you pleased to see your old friend, Crayak?" He snapped and Jake appeared next to my side again.

"I'll never be pleased to see YOU! You let Rachel DIE!" Jake was practically spitting with rage. It was the most emotion that I'd seen him have in years.

"Ah yes. But there was a purpose."

"Like _what_?"

"All in good time, Jake." Crayak spread his arms wide, feigning understanding and compassion. "The most important issue that I need to discuss here concerns something much more important."

There is NOTHING more important than Rachel, you—! Tobias was cut off when Crayak snapped his fingers again. He seemed to literally be choking on his own words, or maybe a mouse.

Crayak looked directly at me. "Since you seem to be the most complacent of your companions, let me explain to you what is about to occur."

All eyes were on me. I realized that they were waiting for a response. "Whenever you tell us anything, one of us always seems to die, or be mortally wounded. So uh-uh, no thanks. Let us resume our suicide. In the next split second, then we can talk."

Crayak laughed, sending shivers down my spine. "So cynical, Marco. You haven't changed a bit." Looking at all of us, Crayak continued. "All of you have unwittingly become part of an equation that you cannot hope to solve, for your pathetic human brains cannot possibly cope with all of the information that I'm about to share with you."

"I happen to be an Andalite," Menderash muttered, not knowing who this was, but understanding his evil might.

Crayak turned to him. "Ah yes. The Andalite gone human. You remind me of a _certain_ meddling Andalite. What was his name… oh yes… Elfangor."

The temperature literally fell twenty degrees at the mention of that name.

"Why you—"

SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU MENTION RACHEL AND MY FATHER AFTER ALL OF THE HORRIBLE THINGS YOU'VE DONE! Tobias broke out of his spell, and as he did, he opened his wings and began to rocket towards Crayak, his talons extended.

"Pointless." Crayak snapped, and Tobias fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

"Stop! He's already suffered so much! Just stop!" I ran over to Tobias and put my hands on his wings, trying to stop the shaking.

"I'll be only too happy to stop if you would let me continue with my explanation." Crayak looked at Jake, an all too familiar cocky look in his eye.

Jake looked at Crayak for a long moment.

I calmly attempted to make Jake see reason. And by that, I meant that I ran over to him and shoved him as hard as I could, causing him to fall onto the floor. "Jake, just agree to _listen_ to the creep! Tobias came with us because he wanted to save Ax, not to do _you_ a favor! So since he's not here for you, don't force him to go through this!"

All of Jake's fight left him as soon as I was done. He nodded and stood up. Facing his mortal enemy, he responded calmly, "I give you my word that we will let you continue your story. We will not speak until you give us permission to do so. Now stop."

Crayak's face turned, if possible, even smugger. "Obedience suits you Jake, the mighty Yeerk-killer." Snapping his fingers once again, Tobias stopped twitching and just collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Very well. As I was saying, you worthless humans… and Andalite… are about to enter a whole new kind of war. A war between superior beings, such as myself."

Crayak looked at Jake, demanding a response. Jake played the fearless leader but obedient underling part to perfection. "And what do we receive in return for fighting this war?"

I couldn't help but interject. "Let me guess. 'The eternal safety of the world will be forever yours.' Like we haven't heard THAT before. Wasn't that the whole reason we fought that OTHER war?"

Jake glared at me, but Crayak merely chuckled, which still gave me the creeps, but it only made me want to walk away screaming, rather than sprint. "That is part of the reward, yes. But it is much bigger than that. You are all fighting for more than just the Earth. You are fighting for your very existence."

I looked at Jake skeptically. He shrugged and shook his head. Good, I wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one who wasn't getting a case of 'being the ultimate hero', yet again.

"And that's not all." Crayak eyed Tobias, who had managed to struggle into an upright position. "In order to fight this war, you will, how you humans say, 'get the band back together'. You will have your original teammates." He let this sink in, then said, "ALL of them."


End file.
